


Starlight Café

by yamaguchikinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baristas, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikinnie/pseuds/yamaguchikinnie
Summary: when oikawa’s favorite café shuts down iwazumi takes him to his place and oikawa gets more than a cup of coffee
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. the lack of coffee is truly upsetting

“ughhhh i can’t believe this!” oikawa exclaimed.  
“well you better believe it ‘kawa,” iwazumi gruffly replied.  
“but but how could they close down my favorite coffee shop. they were perfect.”  
“ ‘kawa did you ever realize that you were their only regular customer.”  
“this is a crime against coffee” oikawa whined purposely ignoring iwazumi.  
“And your whining is a crime against my ear drums. come on i’ll take you too my café” iwazumi said dragging oikawa by the arm.  
“but iwaaaaa they had the best cookies” oikawa whined.  
“this place has cookies”  
“oatmeal raisin cookies?”  
“yes ‘kawa oatmeal raisin cookies”  
“fine maybe this place won’t suck”  
“i know it won’t”  
the two friends continued to walk for another fifteen minutes while chatting about life, sports, and college.  
“iwaaaaa are we there yet?” oikawa whined.  
“yes”  
“are we ther- oh wait really?”  
“yep look to your right”  
“let’s seee oh! Starlight café. space themed really iwa?”  
“hey that’s just part of the appeal,” he said while entering the store.  
“welcome to starlight how can i help you?” a chipper customer service voice said.  
“well let’s see- oh” oikawa paused as he made eye contact with the barista. *oh my god oh my god oh my god* he thought *this is the cutest man i have ever seen in my entire life*  
“excuse me sir, are you alright?”  
*oh god he’s so cute. oh right responding* “oh yeah i’m fine just getting lost in your eyes” oikawa responded smugly.  
“oh thank you but what can i get you?”  
*damn it that line usually works* “mmm can i get a chai latté and do you have oatmeal raisin cookies by any chance,”  
the barista’s eyes lit up, “you like oatmeal raisin cookies too?” he inquired excitedly.  
oikawa didn’t know what he deserved to be on the receiving end of those sparkling eyes but hey he’s not complaining, “yeah, actually i do they’re my favorite kind of cookie,”  
“they’re my favorite too! i’m actually the one who makes them.” he replied  
“well if you made them then they must be heavenly. so, i’ll take two,”  
“of course sir, i’m gonna need your name for the order and your total is $9.47” he said with the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.  
“wow” he said under his breath, “ i- i- mean of course here” he said pulling out his card.  
“the name sir”  
“right right oikawa, buuut you-“  
“can call you anytime, i’ve heard that one before mr. oikawa,” he replied  
“well i’m just trying to flirt can’t blame a fella for trying.”  
“no guess i can’t”  
“how bout you give me your name since i gave you mine,”  
“i only asked because of your order”  
“i get that but indulge me cutie”  
the barista blushed at the pet name, “fine since you asked so nicely my name is-“  
“his name is yamaguchi tadashi” a voice interrupted from behind oikawa.  
“jesus iwa don’t stalk up behind me like that!” oikawa whined. “and why do you know his name?”  
“name tag doofus”  
“oh right”  
“get your stuff we have class soon”  
“oh crap can’t believe i forgot and i have a presentation ughhh” oikawa complained into his hands.  
“good thing i just finished your order oikawa” yamaguchi said.  
“thank you so much yamaguchi, oh the cookies look divine.” oikawa said recieving his order from yamaguchi.  
“bye yamaguchi we have to be going like right now”  
“bye iwazumi and oikawa?”  
“hmm?” oikawa turned around  
“let me know how you like the cookies” yamaguchi said waving goodbye.  
“will do yamayama bye now”  
as soon as they started their walked back to campus oikawa started gushing about how adorable and perfect yamaguchi was. it wasn’t until they were half way back to campus when oikawa realized that he didn’t get yamaguchi’s number, “i can’t believe i didn’t get his number iwa.”  
“rotate your cup around dumbass” iwazumi sighed.  
so oikawa roatated his cup around and almost dropped it once he saw what was on it.  
“let me know how the cookies were. call me :) ***-***-****”  
“oh my god iwa i did it”  
“don’t know how that scene at the café made me want to vomit”  
“oh shut up my charm works sometimes”  
“emphasis on sometimes”  
“all this negativity. let’s just hurry up so i can eat these”  
“whatever let’s go”  
oikawa walked to his class with a pep in his step and a smile on his face.


	2. oikawa tries the cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa finally gets to try yamaguchi’s cookies

“And that concludes my presentation asteroids and meteors” oikawa said finishing up his presentation.  
“thank you oikawa and that is all the time we have for today see you next week” the professor said dismissing class.  
*finally* oikawa thought *i can’t finally eat those cookies* food wasn’t allowed in this professors class but drink was oikawa didn’t know something about crumbs. oikawa gathered his things and met with iwazumi.  
“heyyy iwa”  
“hey idiot here are your cookies”  
“thank you for keeping my precious little angels safe” he said as they said at their usual table.   
“hey kawa where’s your cup?”  
“oh after i got to class i took a photo of the number chugged thé latté then added his number to my contacts”  
“what cringy contact name did you pick out for him?”   
“rude! my contact names are cute and amazing”  
“what is it dumb ass?” iwazumi deadpanned   
“freckled star-boy” oikawa mumbled   
“say louder oikawa”   
“freckled star-boy you deaf moron!” oikawa yelled a little louder than socially acceptable inside of the building.   
“ BUAHAHA! that is the stupidest name ever hahaha” iwazumi cackled  
“no it isn’t!” oikawa defended “he had these beautiful freckles that look like stars and he had star clips holding his hair back and he’s the cutest boy ever you ogre!”   
“you met him just today and you’re already in love with him”  
“and?”  
“you never fall first”  
“there’s a first time for everything”   
“just eat your cookie moron”  
*oh right i still haven’t eaten these masterpieces yet” oikawa thought while unwrapping the cookies. the cookies were a perfect golden brown with a seemingly perfect ratio of raisin to cookie. all that was left to do was to take a bite. and omg words could not even describe how amazing these cookies were. oikawa had to get the recipe and give a kiss to the angel that made this.  
“hey! oikawa to start making out with the cookie now” iwa said interrupting   
“oh whatever iwa,” oikawa dismissed, “you have to try it” he says as he shoves the second cookie into iwazumi’s mouth.   
“HEY-mmph”  
“weeeelll” oikawa chirped as iwazumi chewed.  
iwazumi swallowed “if don’t marry this boy then i will”   
“hmmph as if. he wasn’t remotely interested in you his beautiful sparkling eyes were on me” oikawa boasted   
“whatever dude just call him”  
“oh right yeah i’ll be right back watch my stuff please” oikawa asks as he steps away from the table.   
“sure thing”   
oikawa then waved bye and stepped into the hallway.  
*okay you got this. you got this. you won’t screw this up. he’s just the cutest more ethereal boy in the entire world no need to panic* oikawa thought while finding yamaguchi’s contact.  
*okay press the call button no big deal* he thinks as he presses the call button.   
*it’s ringing oh my god it’s ringing. what am i gonna say oh god oh go-*  
“hello who is this?” yamaguchi’s voice said through the phone.   
oikawa takes a deep breath, “yamaguchi hi! it’s oikawa”  
“oh oikawa i’m guessing you tried the cookies”  
“i did yama”   
“well how did you like them” yamaguchi asked hopefully.   
“yamaguchi when i tell you that these were the best cookies i ever had that would be an understatement. i don’t think that any in the entire world cookie could top yours”  
yamaguchi gasped, “you really liked them that much?”   
“i would never lie to you especially when it comes to such important matters. you have to give me the recipe sometime”   
“how bout now”  
“huh?”  
“my barista shift is almost up and that means it’s time for me to make a fresh batch of these cookies”  
“wait are a barista and a baker”  
“i mean yeah, i’m in culinary school and the café lets me experiment in their kitchen”  
“and you let me into the kitchen to see how you bake”   
“of course you seem to like them a lot so why not”   
“is this something you do often inviting strangers into your kitchen to watch you bake”  
“well your iwazumi’s friend so i trust you a little bit. if you don’t want to-“  
“DONT finish that sentence i would absolutely love to bake with you”   
“okay then oikawa see in 30 minutes alright?”  
“yep 30 minutes bye yama”  
“bye oikawa”  
oikawa ended the call with a big ol’ goofy smile on his face and help his phone to his chest. then he remembered *oh right iwa i have to tell him* oikawa then rushed to their table and gathered up his stuff.  
“woah woah flash what’s the rush?”  
“well iwa i have a baking date with yama in about 30 minutes” he said speed walking away.   
“how did he manage that?” iwazumi inquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want a second chapter


End file.
